memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sennim
Welcome to Memory Alpha, Sennim! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Constitution class page! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the canon policy, the editing guidelines, our point of view, copyrights and guidelines for proper etiquette. * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- 31dot (Talk) 18:33, August 27, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Edits Please make use of the Preview button, which lets you see your edit before you save it. This reduces the load on the database and keep the Recent Changes page easier to read. Thanks --31dot 22:44, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Format on the Constritution class model stuff I've re-reformatted your additions to be properly punctuated and formatted (for italics, quotes, etc) on this article. When making additions to articles, please don't change this formatting, especially as it is done as per our manual of style (linked above in your welcome). Thanks. -- sulfur 15:01, November 7, 2009 (UTC) In use Just as a tip- if you are undertaking a major edit of an article, you can use the template to indicate to anyone else who might want to edit it that you are doing so.--31dot 00:43, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks for the tip, but where should I insert this template, in the article I working in?--Sennim 00:52, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::Great I've figured it out...Thanks 31dot!!!--Sennim 01:03, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :::Actually, you might want to put it at the top of the article to draw people's notice to it, even if you're only working within one section. Setacourse 01:26, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Again, a major league good tip,...Thanks Setacourse--Sennim 01:53, November 14, 2009 (UTC) VisionArt's CG Jem'Hadar battlecruiser Hi, The information about Tony Sansalone building the first CG comes from CFQ 29 6/7? I was reading your update, but I'm not quite sure what the citation refers to, because it's at the end of the paragraph. Best regards. ::Actually, the citation refers to both builders. In the exact quote Stipes says,"John Eaves generated top, bottom, front and side drawings, that VisionArt used to create the CGI ship. Animator Tony Sansalone did the work. Concurrently a model maker named Don Pennington was building a dimensional version. So we wound up building two ships, a physical version and a computer version." Hope this is clarifying, regards--Sennim 22:32, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks. Nice find - a lot of people were wondering what the V-shaped cruiser was about, and now at least we know exactly who built it. – NotOfTheBody 06:27, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Text move between articles Hi there. Two things about your recent move of text from one article to another (Studio model to Groumall type). First, since all text content should be attributed to the person who actually wrote it in the first place, please make sure to state in the edit summary if you're inserting text from another article (and explicitely link to that article in the summary). Second, it would be nice if you also cleaned up incoming links after moving information. For example, both Unnamed Delta Quadrant starships and Klingon cargo vessel still link to the "studio model" page that no longer has the information. Thanks. -- Cid Highwind 15:54, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up, will take that into consideration for an eventual next time. In this case damage is restricted since a third of the text was mine to begin with...By the way how do I identify incoming links? --Sennim 16:01, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks. :) Regarding incoming links, there should be a link called "What links here" in the left column of the article you want to check. You will need to do the cross-referencing manually, though, to find out which of the incoming links are the ones that need to be changed. Sometimes, intuition helps. ;) -- Cid Highwind 17:06, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Image names Please keep the names for images from episodes in-universe unless otherwise necessary. I moved your latest image upload to a name without the episode title in it. -- sulfur 20:35, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Got ye, but what's the reasoning behind that?Sennim 20:56, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Cataloging. Easier to find an image in the image categories when the image name matches the article title: File:IKS Amar.jpg = IKS Amar. --Alan 21:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate images Please be sure to check that you are not uploading a previously existing image when uploading new files. You just uploaded File:B-type_warbird_facing_off_the_Enterprise.jpg which duplicates File:USS Enterprise-D new model, The defector.jpg (which are now merged to File:USS Enterprise-D and Romulan warbird contend for a Romulan scout ship.jpg). If you are unsure if the file exists, you can also check the corresponding image list for that specific episode: Category:Memory_Alpha_images_by_episode_(TNG:_The_Defector) --Alan 20:20, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, that's a good tip, ThanksSennim 21:36, February 16, 2010 (UTC) Constitution class Just a heads up, model info spun off to Constitution class model. - 19:30, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :No problem from my side, it did became a bit cumbersome...I'm a bit loathe to suggest this, but I'm extremely proud of this article, might I suggest this article as a featured article?--Sennim 00:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ::You may nominate it at Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Fanon Please do not add any fan fiction information to articles. "Apocrypha" is for licensed works only. See the canon policy. Thank you.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 01:01, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Cinefantastique cover Just fyi, I moved your cover upload to a more descriptive name at File:Cinefantastique cover 032.jpg. -- sulfur 13:38, May 6, 2010 (UTC)